


I Need to Know

by FrostyLee



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Character Death, I am so sorry, M/M, Reincarnation, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:06:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9480476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostyLee/pseuds/FrostyLee
Summary: Adam wonders what space can hold for him now that Nigel was gone. The answer comes years later when he's in the academy.





	1. The Unnecessary Death of Nigel Raki

Adam cried out when he turned the corner. Speed was on his side today as he rushed over to Nigel. His Nigel. His Nigel that lay dying on the ground. "It wasn't supposed to be this way! You promised you'd never leave! You promised, Nigel!" Rivers of tears poured down the delicate face in big, fat drops. "You can't go! I won't allow it!"

Meanwhile, Nigel just chuckled with a cough. "Oh, darlin. My beautiful star. We'll find each other again. I know it. Have hope." With the next couple coughs, blood dripped out of his mouth. His hand clenchd at the two knife wounds side by side. Honey eyes caught Adam reaching to cut his wrist. His bloody hand stayed the younger man. "Adam."

"I can't watch you die." The tears kept rolling down his cheeks in a neverending stream. "I love you." A sob escaped Adam's throat. Then another and another and even more. The wrist holding went to hand holding as they both waited for Nigel to die. Blood surrounded them both, staining Adam's clothes. At that moment, he knew he'd never get rid of these clothes. They would be the last thing of Nigel he had.

\----

Over the next several weeks, Adam paid for everything of Nigel's funeral. His bloodied clothes as well as the other man's were kept in air-free plastic on hangers in the back of his closet. Fangs itched his mouth. Revenge would come swift upon those who had murder his Nigel in cold blood. The man himself would somewhat be upset with him when he killed. Always tried to protect Adam from ever having to do the deed himself. He was there to temper his hunger and restrain when necessary.

Something snapped in Adam. The young man knew after he started seeing his lover everywhere he went. One night they laid in the same bed together as they did before Nigel died. "You're not here. You're not real."

Nigel looked at him as he used to. Admiration and love. "Maybe or maybe not. Either way I am here now. Whether in comfort or otherwise." His hand touched Adam's cheek lightly. Sobs wracked his frame once again. "Oh darlin." Nigel's face was pained. "You have to let go. It's the only way you'll heal." Stroking his thumb across Adam's cheek seemed to help some.

"I can't, Nigel. I can't."

\----

The next day, Adam observed everyone in the city. There were two scents that clung in nose. He knew those two scents belonged to Nigel's killers. They would get a reckoning they wouldn't soon forget. There was a little boy and girl playing with their father across the street from where Adam sat on his stoop. An older couple watched over the children and father. Bright blue eyes watched and watched and watched.

A couple months passed from that day. This night the same family was there but they had stayed too long. Later than it usually was they were rushing home. As the family did they heard a low moan come from around the corner. When rounding it they spotted a bundled up man holding a hand to a bleeding wound in his side.

"Oh my god. Sir? Sir, are you alright?" The father got down on his knees in front of the wounded person. A low moan escaped the other. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to call someone. Make sure they stay breathing." The man took his phone out and called for an ambulance.

The woman laid a hand on a shoulder. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"You killed him." The wounded man growled. "You killed him. And you had your grandson cover for you. He tried saving my Nigel. But it was too late. I know what you did." A hand flung out to grab her arm before she could pull away. "You will live with the knowledge that you killed someone else as well and that they knew."

The woman gasped as she struggled to move. She was released when her son came back over from calling; his kids held in his arms. "Ma, where did they go? The ambulance is on its way." When she turned the man was gone. A whip of wind told her they wouldn't see him again. Her body shook. When she met her grandson's eyes, all they held was sorrow.

\----

When that night came to a close, he visited Nigel. He told him he'd gotten a different sort of justice. One that made Adam feel better about than outright killing the woman. Another thing he told him was he'd be leaving soon. NASA had gotten into contact with him and he'd be visiting space for the second time in his life. The first being a complete accident as he was a stowaway on the ship. Nigel had loved that story, he couldn't stop laughing. "I'll be back when I can, Nigel. Not sure when. But I will be. I'm hoping you're still here too. I love you." His lips lingered on the headstone for more than a few moments. Far longer than they should. "Goodbye for now, Nigel Raki."

\----

Countless years later, Adam becomes a pilot in the Academy. He thrives as a technician and moves fluidly when in the air. Several people compliment him and his skills. Space was his everything. That was until a young man by the name of Galen Erso joins the academy.

It was then that Adam went into a frenzy.

A blood frenzy.


	2. The New Beginnings of Galen Erso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam comes back to himself and has more than a few revelations.

Adam calmed from his blood frenzy slowly. It was a slow process but the high of it eased away until he found himself buried fang deep in someone with them cradling the back of his head. Immediately he pulled away from the one he was taking blood from to see the man who looked like Nigel had his arms wrapped around Adam. The mouthful of blood was swallowed instinctively while teal blue stared into dried blood.

“Alright?”

The voice was just a tad deeper and the face was a little younger, but all in all, it was Nigel. His Nigel. What had led him back to Adam? How had he come back?

A cloth was produced to wipe his chin. Adam felt like a child again, in his mother’s arms being taken care of. Even after, his sire taking care of him after being turned. Nigel cleaning him up after a feed, much like this man was doing for him.

The situation he found himself in was too surreal.

“Ni-” Adam cleared his throat while being cleaned up. “What is your name?”

“Galen Erso.” The man offered with a smile. “Can I ask for yours as well?”

Adam was hesitant on offering his own name. What if Galen turned him in for losing control of himself? It would be better to ignore the request and transfer to another planet that was certified to teach pilots.

The question stood though, did he really want to lose this opportunity of speaking with Galen? Getting back his Nigel even though he may not be the same anymore?

“Adam Raki.”

Silence passed between them but it was comfortable. Adam closed his eyes and leaned into Galen’s hand after he was done wiping the blood off Adam’s face.

Nigel had his moments when he was this gentle. Mostly only when they were alone. Occasionally he would be soft in public, when people weren't looking though. That was okay for Adam because Nigel was going to be his one and only.

Up until he died and Adam suffered thousands of years alone.

Up until he couldn't bare to be on Earth anymore and took the first spaceship that was available and safe for travel.

Up until he joined the Academy to become a pilot and found Galen Erso.

Or did Galen find him?

“Adam.” The voice called him back from his thoughts. As he opened his eyes, he could see Galen looking at him with fascination and something he couldn't pin.

Could it be too much to even hope Galen felt something more between them?

“You seem to still be hungry. We can go to the canteen to get something else for you.” Galen suggested. It made sense now that Adam could feel more than one person staring at them both.

“Please.” Red dusted across his cheeks as he ducked his head to avoid further embarrassment. Galen must want to take him to the canteen and leave him. Which was fine considering the circumstance they found themselves in. Adam pushed away from Galen to gain a foot or two of space. “I'm sorry.”

“It's nothing. You wouldn't be the first vampire I've let feed from me. I allowed you to take what you needed to calm.” The man offered his arm instead of trying to gather Adam back in his arms. The gesture was appreciated and taken. His arm was patted and held with Galen's unoccupied hand. “It was only once before and something I do not wish to repeat.” Dried blood eyes observed him. “I am, however, rethinking my position.”

The red darkened on Adam's cheeks as they walked down the hall. People stopped to stare at them. Adam was always quiet and never let anyone touch him unless he initiated the contact first. As long as any of the cadets knew him, it was a rarity for him to be touched for more than a few moments let alone for several minutes at a time. Galen was either not very wise or lucky.

Little did any of them know in another lifetime so many years ago, Adam knew a man with the same face.

When they reached the canteen, it wasn't too filled. Not enough to where Adam wanted to run back to his room when he had his food. Pretty much the usual with him was food, eat, and work. If someone were to bring him a dictionary and show him what having break meant, he'd just keep working. Work took his mind off everything. Took it off all his friends who passed away years and years ago and Nigel.

Nigel, his thick headed mate.

Nigel, his stargazing mate.

Nigel, his loving mate.

Tears formed in his seafoam eyes before he tried wiping them away without Galen seeing. How in all the galaxies would that be explained? Especially to Galen. Adam couldn't get in his face and say that he believed the man was his long dead mate who has been reincarnated to help him out of this situation.

A snort escaped him. The thought alone made Adam want to roar with laughter. Galen would think he was insane and stay far away from him. Come to think of it maybe that would be better than Galen getting himself killed trying to push Adam away when am he would want was to pull him closer. Those thoughts were for another time as Galen was looking right into his would it felt like.

“Hm?”

“Blood or food?” Galen asked patiently.

“Same thing right?” It was an attempt to joke though judging the way the other shot him a look meant it wasn't funny at all. Sighing with an exaggerated huff, Adam looked over the choices. Blood had already been replenished in his body from his companion. “Food. Macaroni and cheese.” Rumbling sounded from his stomach but after it happening so often when he first left Earth, he couldn’t even muster up a blush of embarrassment. “Can I have that please?”

A widening smile covered the other man’s face. Without a word he ordered for Adam and himself. Two meals of macaroni and cheese. They were given an odd look from the hostess when she handed Galen the meals in a bag. Before anything else could be said, the man scooped up the bag and wrapped an arm around Adam’s shoulders to steer him away from prying eyes. The two found a table almost hidden away as it was situated in the far corner.

After they sat down, Adam dug right into it. He was too hungry to think about Galen at that moment. The meal also stood as one of his favorites still. Something Nigel and himself shared as their first dinner together.

When Nigel was still alive.

Adam forced himself to chew and swallow his bite at the memory. Familiar nausea tried to make an appearance. Slowly it faded as happy memories flooded his mind.

The two had literally ran into each other on the sidewalk outside of the apartment complex. They were both trying to get in before realizing the other was looking for keys. Nigel had laughed while Adam stared at him dumbfounded.

_“Here. Let me, gorgeous.”_

Once inside, Nigel insisted on making sure Adam got to his apartment. Rumbling from the other man’s stomach echoed in the hallway. A sigh had escaped Adam before he invited Nigel in for dinner. Flabbergasted, he accepted the invitation. When he lit a cigarette while waiting for Adam to make it, the younger man yelled at him to put it out. No smoking was allowed, especially in Adam’s personal space.

Nigel, of course, went out on the landing to people watch while he smoked.

_“Adam.”_

_“What's that, gorgeous?”_

_“My name isn't gorgeous. It's Adam Raki.”_

_Nigel snorted._

_“Mine's Nigel. Just Nigel.” A wink. “For now.”_

Adam never remembered blushing so hard in his life, even after drinking his usual mug of blood.

“Adam?”

The doors to Nigel’s memories closed as he opened his eyes to meet a very worried shade of golden brown.

“You seemed lost. Have you found your way back?”

 _‘To me’_ sounded liked it was supposed to be added at the end of the question. From the confused look on Galen’s face, Adam knew the man didn't know why he wanted to say that.

Maybe Nigel wasn't that far from his reach after all.

If Galen was actually his Nigel reincarnated, what would he do?

The vampire wanted to ask what the man’s family tree looked like and if he even had any relation to Nigel. It was doubtful as the last woman Nigel was with cheated on him, though at that time he wasn't a very good man. No memories of Nigel even speaking to Gabi after he met Adam. Maybe once or twice he caught the tail end of a conversation. Although Nigel spoke Romanian, Adam could still follow it for how old he was. Many different lifetimes meant many languages were learned throughout his life.

From what Adam could make of the conversations, Gabi asked the normal questions you'd ask anyone. How was Nigel? How was Adam? Was he treating Adam good? Was Adam treating him good? Did they have enough money?

Adam could barely understand why Nigel would talk to Gabi after betraying him like that. Maybe it was guilt eating at her? Was there a possibility Gabi wanted him back?

Nigel spoke about them once in a casual conversation and told Adam not to worry and he was staying with Adam. The honesty in Nigel’s eyes made the vampire believe every word. That night Adam asked if they could have sex and Nigel cocked his head with a smirk before nodding.

A hand touch his own, causing him to jolt out of his memories once more. Galen squatted to the balls of his feet as he checked Adam over. Worry had expanded to full blown concern in the man’s eyes.

“I am fine. Just memories. Too many memories that are bittersweet.” He realized as he thought, he polished off his food without noticing. His hand clenched around the fork as he was tense. The fork clattered on the table after it was released, giving a slight startle to Galen and a few others in the canteen.

“Adam.”

His voice so calm and gentle had said man curling his body towards it. A light accent colored his voice that wasn’t easily recognizable and the vampire wasn't sure where Galen originally came from. Adam could smell he was all human.

Galen’s scent was more towards what the stars smelled like. Stars and galaxies and moonlit nights. From freshly baked macaroni and cheese, something Beth made on occasion for him when he told her he enjoyed it, to his office filled with new toy projects.

Adam knew now that Galen had to be in some way his Nigel. Someone he thought he lost a millennia ago. 

“Are you alright?”

Smiling widely, he nodded.

“I am. There was a negative I needed to see to help me understand the positive.” The vampire held the other man’s hand, gently. His happiness sometimes affected his strength and he wanted to avoid hurting his Galen.

His reincarnated Nigel.

His stars and moon.

His _mate_.

This time Adam would refuse to let Galen go without a fight. There would be blood spilled should someone ever try taking him away from Adam now that he knew just who exactly Galen was to him. It was one thing he had to make his mate see.

Adam would make it happen if it was the last thing he did.

“Galen? Who's your friend?”

“Lyra, this is Adam Raki. The pilot.”

Her eyes lit up like the sun when it finally made it over the horizon. She was beautiful and held a presence around her. In that moment, their eyes locked and Adam knew then and there he wanted her away. His fangs dropped and his grip tightened in Galen’s hand. A fang peeked out of closed lips when he attempted a half smile.

“Adam, this is Lyra. She’s a close friend. We worked together before on several projects. A very recent one as well, one that I cannot speak about at this time.” Galen chose not to comment on his behavior, wanting to explain immediately who this was.

“Lovely to make your acquaintance. I've heard so much about you.” The smile on her face was of genuine excitement. Adam concentrated and made himself hide his fangs once more.

“I'm sorry to say I can't say the same about you. Galen and I just met.” He paused for a moment before finally looking away. “Blood Frenzy overtook me for a short amount of time.”

“How awful! You poor thing. Are you okay? Do I need to get you anything?”

“We've just finished eating, Lyra, but please take a seat. I shall return in a moment.”

Lyra didn't lose her smile as she initiated some conversation with Adam, asking about his vampirism. He was surprised but glad for it and was happy to explain what he went through day to day. Galen returned and chose the seat next to Adam when he scooted in the booth to make room for him.

The day got away from them as they spoke. Once or twice the three of them would get loud but got a hold of themselves to quiet down with smiles. By the time they finally left the canteen, it was lights out. The three of them promised each other to meet up for breakfast when they all awoke for the next day.

As Adam did his nightly routine he smiled. Lyra knew he had a thing for Galen and had nothing against him. Saying it was easy to do but could tell how bad Adam was falling. His eyes spoke volumes to her and she told him she would back down for him.

He fell into a deep sleep, his dreams filled with the Earth’s moon and stars and Galen.

**Author's Note:**

> Always a pleasure writing!
> 
> *[main twitter](https://twitter.com/FrostyLeeGraham)* *[writing twitter](https://twitter.com/ValorFallon)* *[tumblr](https://frostyleegraham.tumblr.com/)*


End file.
